FEAR Project: Embryo
by AyanaRin
Summary: Alma's third child was meant to have a happy peaceful life. But ,Armacham wasn't going to let that happen. Aristide wasn't going to let that happen. -This story Contains a semi Oc.- Please read and review.


Interval One: Monster inside me.

"She's getting stronger each day ,it's only a matter of time before she seeks freedom like the other's. "

"She's still just a child. She's never had any contact with them and her psychic signature has never connected with her brother. She's nothing be an obedient solider drone ,who can't act until her master tells her when to strike."

"What if Alma finds her? What will you do then?"

"Alma is dead. She vanished sixteen year's ago. There hasn't been a trace of her since the day Nicole was born."

"Do you still plan to fuse them? To use Nicole as a vessel to control Alma?"

"Of course I do. Alma vanished when Nicole was born ,there's a high probability that Alma retreated within Nicole and she now lay's dormant within her mind. If we use the amplifier to draw out Alma her only way to escape will be to attempt a synchronization with Nicole. But ,with the shield activated her abilities will be useful and the only way out will be to kill her daughter. And after all she went through trying to keep Nicole alive ,do you honestly believe she would just kill her?"

"I believe you are underestimating the family. 'He' is probably searching for her."

"Of course 'He' is. In a pathetic attempt to save her 'He' let her fall into the hand's of Armacham. He remembers what it's like to live imprisoned here. All of them do. It's only a matter of time before F.E.A.R. arrives at our doorstep. But ,by then we should have Alma's abilities fused within Nicole's mind. She will be the ultimate psionic ,the greatest Psychic commander surpassing both Alma and Paxton's capabilities. And she won't be in control of her own action's. Her army will be following her command's but I am the one that will be giving them."

"Are you really planning to sacrifice your body and mind for this ,Aristide? Messing with Alma and her child will only bring you to the brink of insanity."

"This world has been on the brink of insanity ever since Alma was born. We live in fear of what she'll do next. Which is why we can't let her play her next move. I've already sacrificed my soul and body to this job ,why not let it take my mind as well?"

"I believe it already has..."

Chapter One: I awoke in this dark ,empty room once again. Every day I hoped that I was just stuck in a nightmare and I would wake up in a better place. But, that never happened. I saw the same dirty ,dusty ,grimy cell I always did. I tried to sit up and as usual I immediately got an aching headache ,I could hear people talking but ,whatever they were saying got drowned out by the static and ringing that echoed through my mind. I hated it here ,I hated that woman ,she was constantly trying to convince me that she was my mother. I knew she wasn't ,I saw my mother in my dream's ,we were nearly identical. Every dream was the same ,two ATC guard's would be walking me down this long corridor and near the end ,she'd appear. She was also engulfed in flame's ,the fire would spread down the hall getting closer to us ,she wasn't going to let me leave ,she was going to let them keep me away. The guard's would shoot her but ,it was to no avail ;She was dead. After she killed the guard's she would lunge towards me ,causing me to wake up. In my dream's she was defined as this thin ,grey skinned woman with long greasy black hair ,her eye's had been sunken into her skull ,leaving black gaping hole's. But ,whenever I would try to picture her ,I wouldn't see the skeleton figure I was used to. She was beautiful , her body was well-formed ,the dress she wore fit perfectly on her ,her hair flowed delicately behind her and her eye's were a stunning blue.

It was made perfectly clear by the doctor's and by my dream's ,when she vanished ,it wasn't because she was to weak ,she sensed the approaching danger and locked her soul inside of me. Still ,mother was weak and the only reason she was still clinging to the world was because Armacham had me. Once I was free she would finally be able to leave. .  
>I'd spent year's plotting how I would escape this hell. I could never fathom a plan that would actually work ,I'd only get so far but something would always catch me. I sat up gazing at the full mirror across the room from me ,I had always hated that mirror ,I swore something would be standing in that mirror gazing at me while I slept. My psychic abilities were strong but I couldn't live up to the power my brother and mother held. But ,maybe I could somehow use my abilities to call them ,have them aid me in my escape. If I could just focus enough power into the mirror as I imagined my mother's reflection ,I could finally be able to run from all of this.<br>I walked over to the mirror and placed my hand on it as I closed my eye's. I pictured the beautiful mother I always thought her to be. She was in a meadow standing by a lone tree with a swing tied to it. As I approached her she looked up and extended her hand towards me. As I reached out for her ,she was no longer beautiful ,she was the same grotesque figure from my dream's. I jerked my hand back as a reaction. That must have offended her because she let out and ear-piercing scream. I fell back onto the floor as the mirror and lights shattered. What had I done? Was that her or was something else unleashing its rage!  
>"She made contact with Alma! Aristide I hope you have a plan for this!" I heard a man yell from outside the door. "Of course I do ,I already told you my plan. Give her a Stasis-Shot!" Aristide Yelled. I heard my door open and turned my attention to it ,she ,a strange man and two guard's with their gun's aimed at me were standing there. She was going to put me to sleep so she could manipulate me. The guard on the left fired his gun ,there was no chance now ,I couldn't stop them ,I couldn't escape.<br>"Hmmm ,Its been awhile since I've seen a Psychic Emp in effect. You child have much to learn." A disembodied male voice echoed. The bullet stop in mid-air ,a man in a dark Armacham prototype suit walked through the room with his hand extended. "Y-you ,but you're dead!" Aristide whimpered as she backed behind the guard. "Did you miss us?" Was all the male responded as he threw his hand aside causing the bullet to fly into one of the guard's head's. I heard the woman shriek again as most of the object's in the hall flew towards the door killing the second guard as Aristide used him as a human shield. She and the other man managed to retreat down a side hall ,proof of this was the alarm sounding moment's later. "Are you going to stay down there all day? You have angered mother ,It wouldn't be best to stay here." The man explained. I rose to my feet and started to walk out into the hall ,I grabbed both pistol's that both guard's had. I knew I had to find the communication's room ,I had to connect with the new F.E.A.R. Agency. My eldest brother was there and he'd be able to help me. "It's been awhile ,I was beginning to think you'd never summon me ,Sister." The man laughed. "Now we just have to find me a suitable host." He continued.

Interval One: End.

~She has finally called both her mother and brother into action. They must both be here to help her ,Alma wouldn't have went through all length's just to let her child ,her daughter die. The daughter of Alma should be feared as much if not more then Alma herself. Because unlike Alma ,her limit is not yet known and she is alive.  
>Let's see how far she can make it ,the communication's tower is on the other side of the facility. It's urgent that she contact's the feared Pointman ,possibly more urgent then escaping. After all ,who's going to help her when she's out?~<p> 


End file.
